vsbattlerealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Voldo vs Vega
Pre-Analysis Alexander: Beauty. It can make a person do anything just to get their hands on it. D1G1T: I bet you wish you had some, didn’t you? Alexander: Ah. We’re making fun of my looks now. Classy. D1G1T: Anyways, these two are willing to kill for such beauty! Alexander: Voldo, Guardian of his master’s treasure and the legendary Soul Edge. D1G1T: And Vega, high-ranking member of Shadaloo! Alexander: I’m Alexander and this is my assistant, D1G1T. D1G1T: And today, we enter the battlerealm! Voldo Alexander: A long time ago, there was a wealthy explorer named Vercci, who had collected many treasures among his travels. He also had some people travelling with him. One of these people was his most trusted ally. D1G1T: Then he died. But before Vercci breathed his last breath, he ordered his most loyal ally to guard his treasure in a place called the Money Pit! Alexander: Many people would hear about the Money Pit and would go to plunder it’s rewards, but they would all fall…. To Voldo. D1G1T: Voldo can move in creepy, almost inhuman ways. Most of his attacks involve him doing eerie movements, like bending backwards and charging at the enemy, or rolling into them. Alexander: However, Voldo’s most dangerous weapons are the two claws he uses, named Mana and Ayus. D1G1T: These are only the second creepiest thing about him, though. THE CREEPIEST THING ABOUT HIM IS HIS CLOTHES! Alexander: But despite him looking a little freaky, and acting even freakier, he’s not exactly a guy you want to mess with. He’s not only guarded his master’s treasure for about a thousand years, but he also killed Nightmare and brought Soul Edge to Ostrheinsburg Castle and successfully defended that. D1G1T: However, he’s only done all this stuff because of either the will of his master, or someone trying to steal from his master. If they don’t provoke him, he won’t directly target them. Alexander: D1G1T, that’s not gonna stop him. Especially since he has one other advantage: He doesn’t have the ability to look into a mirror. D1G1T: That was cold. Vega Alexander: Shadaloo. A company bent on world domination, led by the powerful an equally-insane M. Bison. Over it’s time of operation, it had several employees, like Balrog or F.A.N.G, but there’s only one who focuses on his looks. D1G1T: ….Vega. Alexander: Vega is a Spanish fighter who cares plenty about his beauty. So much so, that he actively protects his face with a white mask. This mask sometimes has decorations on the side of the mask, but it’s always a blank mask that looks a lot like a whiteboard. D1G1T: He also has a 3-clawed glove that he uses to cut his opponents up! It’s often used in quick slashes, but it can also climb fences! Alexander: Vega has extensive knowledge in the skills of both bullfighting and ninjitsu, which he blends together in a way to become an effective assassin. His hatred of ugliness also helps motivate him into fighting. D1G1T: But vanity can be your greatest weakness, and the same goes for Vega! Alexander: True. He considers few things in this world as beautiful as himself, which can prove to easily provoke him. And while he’s certainly no slouch in combat, ruining his beauty will put him in a berzerk state. D1G1T: But that’s why I don’t want to be the sucker who scratches up his face! Fight Vega scrounges around the Money Pit, looking for a beautiful treasure that he had heard about from the local village. As he rummaged the gold, looking for the perfect treasure, Voldo rose from one of the piles and began the stalk the intruder. Vega soon found a massive diamond that was practically a mirror. “This is just the trinket I was looking for. Now to take this home with me and-” Voldo leaped onto Vega, claws drawn and ready for blood. FIGHT! Vega dodged Voldo’s leaping slash and attempted to strike back, but Voldo had been long gone already. “So, you can move rather agile, like a panther. However, that will not save you.” Vega used his claw to climb up the side of the wall, still holding onto the diamond. “Better luck next time, diablos.” Voldo then heard his master’s command. “Retrieve my treasure from that thief at all costs!” Voldo began to leap from wall to wall until he reached Vega. Vega chuckled softly at the slowly rising fiend chasing him. “You just don’t know when to-” Voldo slashed up Vega’s mask, also leaving a scratch on her cheek. “AGH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!” He brought his hand to his face, only to feel the wet, warm feeling of blood on his fingers. “YOU’LL PAY FOR MAKING ME UGLY!” Vega tackled Voldo to the ground and began stabbing him. He was ready to deliver his killing blow when Voldo stabbed him in the chest. Then Voldo proceeded to cut up Vega, leaving him a cubed state. Once he was finished, he picked up the diamond and brought it back into the Money Pit. Post-Analysis Alexander: Whoa. These two really know how to put on a spectacle when they’re trying to kill one another. D1G1T: Yeah! Now let’s cover our last episode of our first year! Alexander: You’ve got it! These two were fairly even in terms of strength, speed and durability, in which there was probably little to no doubt. D1G1T: Vega even had the advantage of being smarter than Voldo, which helped him at the beginning of the battle! Alexander: However, Voldo just had a better arsenal, better stealth, better agility and more experience. D1G1T: Remember that despite how many people Vega has killed, Voldo has successfully killed many thieves trying to steal his master’s treasure for thousands of years. Alexander: In the end, killing Vega was a slice of cake. D1G1T: It’s actually a piece of cake. Alexander: Well, it’s our only time to catch a break, so let’s just wrap this one up like a Christmas present. D1G1T: Alright. Voldo wins. ' ' Summary ' Voldo:' + Stealth + Flexibility + Agility + Arsenal + Experience = Durability = Speed = Strength - Intelligence Vega: + Intelligence + He can latch onto walls = Durability = Speed = Strength - Stealth - Flexibility - Agility - Arsenal - Experience - His own vanityCategory:Year 1 Battles Category:New Years Category:Soul Calibur Combatants Category:Street Fighter Combatants